empireofthewhitetowerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of individuals in 1888
The World of 1888 featured a massive cast of characters. Several factions battle for control of the city, along with mundane mortals who may or may not know the truth of imperial life. The Imperial Nobility Empress Matilda II Imperator of Roses, Queen of Albion, Mistress of the Dawn and Keeper of the Great Charter, Matilda is hauty, arrogant, beautiful, graceful and harsh. Beloved and feared by her subjects she rules not with an iron fist, but with a stern word and an unforgiving glance. Princess Imperial Wilhelmina Bright Princess Mina is the Regent of the American Freeholds, giving her authority over all freeholds in North America. She is over 100 years old and, sadly, a Dusk Court conspirator, working with Prince Edgar to try and alter the charter and overthrow the empire once and for all. King Richard VIII King of Summer, Richard is every inch the military man. Fairest, like nearly all the Imperial Nobility, Richard is a glorious goldenhaired warrior who deeply loves his Ward, Edgar. Prince Edgar A socialist anti-monarchist with a taste for whores, it should have been expected that Edgar West would fall in with the radicals of the Dusk Court. After discovering the dreadful secret behind The Charter of the Land and the 111, Edgar sought to bring the entire horrific enterprise to its knees. Princess Anne Merchant Founder of the temple of the pound and member of The Membership Committee, Anne Merchant is one of the wealthiest Lost in London. Her political allegiances were flexible (she was briefly associated with Dusk Court sympathizers to gain investment capital) but her duty and devotion to profit never was. Prince Albert Speaksright Tall, thin and charming, Albert Speaksright was the right and proper Casanova of the Spring Court. A wizened of considerable dexterity and social grace, Speaksright was the greatest of the Spring gadflys. The Thane of Cawdor The Mummified Scottish ruler of the Conclave of Death, The mummified Thane of Cawdor sat in judgement of all who came before him in his crypt beneath the Old Bailey. Lord Vallum Right hand of the Thane, the Pan-legged Lord Vallum delved deep into the mysteries of death. His title and position live on to the modern era. Lord Simon George Member of the "cursed" George Family, Simon George was a rich man dying to play war as a member of the summer court, but always held back by court leadership who were afraid of losing control of his vast fortune to his greedy mundane family. A staunch conservative, he had a particular hatred for Prince Edgar. The Commoners of the Empire Quentin Morris-Hill The Man for All Seasons, Quentin Morris-Hill was the true holder of the Charter of the Land, responsible for performing the rites and rituals that would restore its power and allow the empire to continue for another 111 years. Unfortunately, he was also bound to obey orders from Imperials, so he was put in the awkward position of hiring investigators to look into his own misdeeds in the Jack the Ripper affair. Morris-Hill was turned into a vampire by The Reverend Doctor Thomas Lambeth-Reede and is known tonight as Quentin Quay. He was formerly the lover of Cyril Morris-Hill, though the two masqueraded as brothers to avoid social stigma. His personal home was Brandywine. Cyril Morris-Hill Captain of The Household Cavalry, Cyril Morris-Hill assisted his secret lover Quentin in the Jack the Ripper affair. He was killed by Sir Eli Storm. His family home is Hill's Crown. He was the proud posessor of a pet goblin named Grumpkus. John Darling and Michael Darling Founders of The Brotherhood, the Darling Brothers were deeply devoted to the cause of the children of London and to their fight against The Pan and his many minions. They frequently spoke of their poor sister who they left behind to be savaged by the Pan as they got away. Sir Thomas St. James Field Marshall of summer, Sir Thomas spent much of his latter career drunk. He learned of the Morris-Hill boys plan to re-authorize the Charter and was convinced to keep his mouth shut for the Good of the Empire. Ambassador Tumblety Clown-like deviant, Tumblety is the formal ambassador from North America to London, and as such made arrangements for the various Governors to come to London for the 222nd anniversary of the Great Fire. "Leather Apron" A personal friend of Prince Edgar and a Jewish changeling of the Shamar freehold in London, Leather Apron was one of the top suspects in the Ripper killings. D'Onston A gravewrite of the Autumn Court, D'Onston was the first investigator on the Ripper case and is the person who realized that the souls of the victims were being surgically removed somehow. Territorial Governors Governess Elisa Churchward Governess of the Freehold of the Hundred Slaughterhouses in Chicago, Elisa Churchward was once a prominent Imperial citizen. From an established motley of Spring, she was briefly engaged to Prince Edgar before he broke it off. Sent to America to avoid scandal from being cast aside, Churchward secretly joined the Dusk Court, hoping to bring the Empire down. She later reconciled with Edgar after learning that he too had joined the Dusk conspirators. She was killed by Governor Arthur Holmwood, possibly at Hill's Crown, during the Jack the Ripper affair. Governor Harry Darmody Governor Darmody ruled over the Clover's Hill freehold in Boston for much of the late 1800's. He is notable for being one of the few Governors to not have spent extended time in London during his life and for being doggedly anti-Dusk in a city that is fairly sympathetic to rebellion. Governor Upton J. Comstock Governor of the Fief of the White Obelisk freehold in Washington D.C., Comstock was a stern, deeply moralistic man. He had a long-running rivalry with Mrs. Margaret Thistle and Governor Arthur Holmwood. Governor Arthur Holmwood Governor of the Crystal Palace freehold in New York, Arthur Carlton Holmwood was once a promising diplomat before he fell in love with a young mundane New Yorker of middle class origins. When she started to grow distressed about her inability to conceive a child, Arthur sought out a supernatural solution to his problem, writing to old friends in London and eventually reaching The Man For All Seasons, who made him an offer- become a murderer and give your wife a child. Some of the details are unknown, but the basic deal was this- Holmwood would commit 5 murders over the course of 2 months. In return his wife would have a child for them. Arthur did not know it at the time, but he had signed up to become Jack The Ripper. As part of his end of the bargain, Holmwood killed Polly Nichols, Annie Chapman, Liz Stride, Governess Elisa Churchward and Kate Eddowes. He apparently did not remember the killings after he committed them. After his wife gave birth (becoming the 6th actual and 5th canonical Ripper victim) Arthur was mortally wounded by Cyril Morris-Hill who then absconded with the baby. Believing that death was too light a punishment for him, Dr. Thomas Lambeth-Reede turned him into a vampire. Gov. Holmwood survives to this night as Carlton Quay. Governor Lu Bang Governor of the Jade Warren, Lu Bang served as a neutral party to the dispute between the Dusk and the Empire, working for either side if they provided him with enough of a material inducement to do so. Citizens of the Outerfreeholds Margaret Elizabeth Thistle Sir Eli Storm Sweet Lilly Bastard Bill Regency Senator Roscoe Conkling President of the Court of the Elephant and only changeling to ever gain national office in the United States. Conkling was a deeply corrupt man and an advocate of highly organized machine politics. Due to a need for campaign funds, he developed a close working relationship with the "Moriarity of America", Dr. Quincy Courtright. This relationship would eventually be Conkling's undoing, as Courtright killed him in 1888 and the Empire arranged for his body to be dumped in the massive Blizzard that was striking the city at the time. Anna Strauss President of the Court of the Donkey, Strauss was a sweatshop owner who funneled the money back into the Filth Coated Freehold on the Lower East Side. She was also deeply involved in prostitution and organized crime. Strauss was suspected of Dusk Court ties for years, but in the end it was revealed that it was her opposite number, Conkling that was connected to the movement. Dusk Courtiers Dr. Quincy Courtright The "Moriarty of America", Quincy Courtright was the nominal leader of the Dusk Court in the United States. A brilliant criminal mind, Courtright was involved with land-grabs, stock market manipulation, slavery, privateering for the Gentry, Hedge-burning and all other manner of immoral, illegal and unconscionable activity. He was opposed for many years by Sir Eli Storm. During the Jack the Ripper affair, Dr. Courtright discovered that the murders were crucial to the continuation of the Empire as a whole and as such tried to stop them. He was assassinated by Sir Eli entering the Redcap freehold in north London. Colin Furgus A native Irishman exiled to America, Furgus was a freelance murderer, terrorist and thug before being hired to assist Quincy Courtright as his right hand killer. He was shot 6 times by Sir Eli Storm through a door. The Police Sir Charles Warren Inspector Anderson Inspector Abberline Dr. Thomas Bond Joe Chandler Mundane Mortals George Lusk Mr. Holmes Charles Dodgson Polly Nichols Annie Chapman Liz Stride Kate Eddowes Sarah Holmwood Strange Beings Dr. Thomas Lambeth-Reede Merlin Gremkus